The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for implementation of a method for placing an electric hook-up wire on a carrier plate or mounting board.
Described circuits are known wherein the hook-up wires are held in punctiform manner on the mounting board by loops that are drawn through, for example.
It is also known to fix a hook-up wire in punctiform fashion by applying hot melt adhesive.
A gluing is also achieved in that, given a two-part gluing, activator as a first part is applied to the mounting board over a large area. Subsequently, the glue as a second part is applied at the same time as the wire.